It is known that electronic and/or wireless devices, including cell phones, emit electromagnetic radiation during operation. It is known that at least some emitted electromagnetic radiation impinges on the users of the devices. It is known that impingement of electromagnetic radiation may be undesirable under certain circumstances. It is known that electromagnetic radiation may be attenuated by various mechanisms, including absorption, deflection, and/or other mechanisms.